regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans NPCs
NPCs from Shenanigans __TOC__ Shenanigans Staff Desmond *Co-Owner of Shenanigans, retired adventurer (level 15?). Bad with money. Married to Lizzy, father of Layla. Elizabeth (Lizzy) *Co-Owner of Shenanigans, retired adventurer (level 10?). Married to Desmond, mother of Layla. *More fiscally savvy than Desmond. Will have to actually remind him to actually take rent from the adventures. Layla *Daughter of Desmond and Lizzy. *Student at Wogharts. First year student at start of the campaign. Became a second year student around episode 47. *Aged 13 in Episode 50 *In episode 110 she needed Powdered Bone and Bone Shards. Materials for level 5 spells Animate Dead or Animal Growth, requiring someone to be level 9 to cast. *Used to work as a serving girl at Shenanigans before Krewbarb and Glib Glob were hired. *7 Str, 11 Dex, 16 Int, 12 Cha *Takes Art Class on Wednesdays Borch Thunderbowls *Orcish Chef at Shenanigans *Desmond saved his life, so he owes Desmond his. *Owns a house in Bergshire. *Married and divorced a Akuban Mail Order Bride. *Currently seeing a local Orc Warleader from south of Bergshire since episode 90. *Was given a birthday in episode 73. ~ 25th September. *16 Str, 12 Dex, 8 Int, 14 Cha, Glib Glob *Kobold Kitchen-Hand & Waiter at Shenanigans. *Was made a lord in episode 108. Still works at a Kitchen-Hand. *Lives in the backyard of Shenanigans in underground tunnels. After being made a lord, was given a watch-tower that connects to his home. *Full name is Glibarius Chesterton-Globworth. Krewbarb *Former Dicing with Death and Shenanigans character *Kobold Kitchen-Hand at Shenanigans Jackson *Shenanigans stable boy *Has a crush on Layla. *Was the son of Jack, Desmond's best friend who died a few years ago. *Hired adventures to obtain him a love potion. Jackson used the potion on himself and looked in a reflection. Shenanigans Episode 100. Hank *Desmond's cousin who worked as a bartender at Shenanigans when Desmond went out of town. *Considered a bit of a killjoy. The times he is a bartender, Shenanigans is less busy. *Died in Shenanigans episode 44. Bergshire Baron Axel *Former Baron of Bergshire *Was having an affair with a towns-person. *Was killed in an honor duel in Shenanigans episode 108. Baroness Jezebel *Hired Kourie Silvertongue to investigate if her husband Baron Axel was having an affair. *Was named Baroness of Bergshire after her husband's death in Shenanigans episode 108. *Remarried before episode 136. Sheriff Rudgard *Original Sheriff of Bergshire. *Died with fighting a threat too high level for him alone. Sheriff Muscles *Mr Muscles took over as Sheriff of Bergshire after the death of Sheriff Rudgard. He took the job as it allows him to body build and sun-bake as much as he wants, and to show off his power to the townsfolk. *Died when he attacked the plot armor of Shenanigans Sheriff McBoof *Current Sheriff of Bergshire. Is a Gnoll. *McBoof graduated with Tork, but went on to more advanced courses. *Likes to say puns about smells. *First Appearance: Shenanigans Episode 115. *12 Str, 12 Dex, 12 Con, 11 Int, 12 Wis, 10 Cha, 17 Per, Calamitous *Current Dogcatcher of Bergshire. Is a Thri-Keen. *Hired after the last Dogcatcher was murdered in episode 122. Mayor Sanders *Mayor of Bergshire in his 50s. *Former Colonel in the Drekis Military. *Was elected as a third party choice for Mayor in Bergshire. (Episode 40) *Owns a magic painting (Episode 42) Big Ben *Opened up Big Bens Brothel, a Soup Shop, across the road from Shenanigans. *The shop was haunted by a real ghost while a party of adventurers were trying to make Ben think there was a fake ghost. Cogwrench Hammerbench *Inventor/Locksmith in Bergshire *Gnome banished from Flang and kicked out of GNoME for dabbling in illusionary magic. *Clever and obsessive. Can make pretty much anything… but nothing is guaranteed to work 100% of the time. Prices can be pretty high too. *Hired some adventurers to get him Pixie Dust so he could court the widow Jewel Sparkles. (Shenanigans Episode ?) *Helps build a lute with special effects (Shenanigans Episode 38) *Invented a hot knife powered by electric eel that will make instant toast when you cut the bread (Shenanigans Episode 48) *Mechanical Bull (Shenanigans Episode 116) *Invented a larger mechanical chicken to ride. (Shenanigans Episode 123) *Invented a mechanical dragon. (Shenanigans Episode 142) Jewel Sparkles *Gnomish Jeweler who runs a Jewellery Shop in Shenanigans. *Husband was killed during a robbery of their shop in one of the audition videos. *Was robbed by adventures in the Shadow Plane. All items were recovered. -Shenanigans episode 39. *Cogwrench Hammerbench is currently courting the Jewel. *Twin human guards her shop during the day - Clarence & Creedence. Hopilites in bronze. *Dwarf guard during the night (all steel weapons & armor) - whittles during his watch Frank *Bartender/Owner of Joey's Bar in Bergshire *Joey's Bar on the East side of town, away from the docks, caters to staff of the manor house and other locals wishing to avoid adventurers. It is run by Frank. Upstairs instead of rooms are offices that Frank rents out. -Ep2 *A Quiet Drink, with the password "Ratcleaver" you can get in. There is margaritas and cockfighting here. It is located in the basement of Joey's Bar, entrance in the back. -Ep2 Bessy *Is a cow that creates the best milk on all of Arcadia. *Was addicted to Meth. *Originally owned by Jimmy & Timmy. *Has been stolen by Doppelgangers, the Draw, a Roc, Minotaurs, evil corporation. Henrietta *A chicken *Allegedly produces the best eggs in all of Drekis. Category:Show NPCs